cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
John Leguizamo
John Leguizamo (1964 - ) Film Deaths *''Die Hard 2 (Die Harder)'' (1990) [Burke]: Shot to death by Bruce Willis. *''Out For Justice (1991) [''Boy in Alley]: ''Presumably shot to death off-screen by William Forsythe after he robs him of his drugs (we see William point his pistol towards John right before the scene cuts; this part was during the montage as police were raiding mob-owned businesses searching for him.) *Whispers in the Dark'' (1992) [John Castillo]: Commits suicide by jumping off of a ledge. *''Romeo + Juliet'' (1996) [Tybalt]: Shot multiple times in the chest by Leonardo DiCaprio on the steps of a fountain at night. *''Spawn'' (1997) [Clown/Violator]: Melted by Michael Jai White. *''Body Count'' (1998) [Chino]: Shot repeatedly by SWAT officers when John attempts to use David Caruso's body as a shield, pretending to have a live hostage. *''Frogs for Snakes'' (1998) [Zip]: Shot to death by David Deblinger in the street. *''Collateral Damage'' (2002) [Felix Ramirez]: Shot to death by Jsu Garcia; his body is shown lying on the ground when Arnold Schwarzenegger sees him while Arnold is hiding underneath a truck. *''Empire'' (2002) [Victor Rosa]: Shot to death. *''Assault on Precinct 13'' (2005) [Beck]: Shot in the back of the head by a sniper while trying to climb over a fence. *''Land of the Dead'' (2005) [Cholo]: Dies of the zombie virus after being bitten on the arm by a zombie. He comes back to life as a zombie, and is later killed in an explosion (along with Dennis Hopper) when Eugene Clark throws a bomb at them. *''The Happening'' (2008) [Julian]: Commits suicide by slashing himself his wrists with broken glass, after Brian O'Halloran crashes his jeep into a tree. *''Gamer'' (2009) [Freek]: Shot to death while he's talking to Gerard Butler. *''Vanishing on 7th Street'' (2010) [Paul]: Killed by shadows. *''One for the Money'' (2012) [Jimmy Alpha]: Shot repeatedly in the chest by Katherine Heigl as John is about to shoot Katherine and David O'Mara (having shot and wounded Heigl). *''Kick-Ass 2 (2013)'' [Javier]: Stabbed in the throat by Dimitri Vantis while John is talking to Christopher Mintz-Plasse on the phone. *''American Ultra'' (2015) [Rose]: Shot in the chest with a shotgun by a government agent sent by Topher Grace to find Jesse Eisenberg, who is hiding out with him. *''The Hollow Point'' (2016)'' '' [Atticus]: Shot in the head repeatedly by Patrick Wilson after crawling away from a car crash caused by Patrick Wilson intentionally ramming into the side of John's car. TV Deaths *''Miami Vice: The Afternoon Plane (1987)'' [Orlando Calderone]: Shot to death by Philip Michael Thomas. *''The Kill Point: The Devil's Zoo'' (2007) [Mr. Wolf]: Shot in the chest by Donnie Wahlberg, after John pulls a gun to his own head and demands that Donnie shoot him instead so that he can die honorably.'' '' Leguizamo, John Leguizamo, John Category:Voice Actors Leguizamo, John Leguizamo, John Leguizamo, John Category:Roman Catholic Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Emmy Award Nominees Leguizamo, John Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by zombie attack Category:Death scenes by biting Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by melting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by slashing Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by slit wrists Category:Death scenes by ghost Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by mutant attack Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in George A. Romero Movies Category:People who died in a Die Hard film Category:Deaths in the New Line Cinema universe Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Actors who died in William Shakespeare Movies Category:Actors who died in M. Night Shyamalan Movies Category:Actors who died in Renny Harlin Movies Category:Ambiguous death scenes